


Dodatkowe umiejętności

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magia to fajny dodatek, o ile nie przyciąga zbyt wiele zainteresowania do twojego partnera.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodatkowe umiejętności

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  okej, więc jestem czarodziejem - masz mnie
> 
> 2.07.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Mam trochę do nadrobienia, więc to pierwszy z kilku tekstów. Co dziwne ostatnio pisze głównie do TW i to późno w nocy. Mam nadzieję, że tekst nie jest az taki zły ;)

          Cała wataha przyglądała się z niedowierzaniem Stilesowi. Jego słowa można było uznać za kłamstwo, jednak to co pokazał już nie. Większość nie wiedziała jak na to zareagować. Z jednej strony to wielki plus, z drugiej... Chyba zaczynali bać się o niego jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.  
          W końcu z szoku otrząsnął się Isaac i przytulając go wypalił:  
\- Okej, więc jesteś czarodziejem... Masz mnie!  
\- Jedynie Iskrą i dopiero się uczę – sprostował szybko Stilinski.  
          Nie udało mu się jednak wyswobodzić z mocnego uścisku chłopaka, mimo usilnych prób. Chyba powinien się już przyzwyczaić do takiego zachowania młodej bety.  
\- I tak jesteś najlepszy!  
          Nim jednak Stiles zdołał odpowiedzieć usłyszeli złowrogi warkot, a to wystarczyło by go wyswobodzić.  
\- Jesteś Mój!  
          Stiles przewrócił jedynie oczami i przytaknął od niechcenia. Oczywiście, że był cały jego. Jednak Hale powinien umieć się choć trochę dzielić. Na szczęście młody mag znał kilka zaklęć i miał kilka niezawodnych sposobów na Swojego Alfę.


End file.
